Not Another Teen Drama
by hamNcheesePLZ
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were best friends since elementary school, and they are both admitted to Hogwarts, where they meet Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasely, who were also inseparable. The four friends are forced to encounter personal problems where


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters.

Summary: Hermione and Harry were the best of friends in elementary. When they both turned eleven, they were both admitted to Hogwarts, where they met Ron and Draco, who also were inseparable. The four friends come across many problems together even as Draco starts to notice that Hermione is not only a girl, but a hot one at that. But this is not another teen drama, for sure.

"_Harry Potter!" Hermione's screams could be heard on the T.V. She and Harry were having another sleepover watching the video recording of her latest birthday, where Harry had set up another prank. This time, at her 11th birthday, he pressed her face into her birthday cream cake. He laughed and ran away as Hermione shrieked as she tried to wipe away the whipped cream that masked her face. She grabbed a fistful of cream and ran after the laughing Harry. She threw the cream but missed and the cream ball landed on his chest, where he looked up shocked in mock rage. He pulled his sleeves back and sprinted to _

_Hermione where he tackled her to the ground. _

_The video was cut short and the screen was blank. Harry, who was sprawled on the couch, was laughing hysterically as Hermione glared and rolled her eyes. _

"_That really hurt you know!" _

"_Aww toughen up!" _

_Hermione Granger growled and tackled Harry and then slugged him on the shoulder, when he cried out, "OW!"._

"_Aww toughen up!" Hermione grinned. They laughed together as Hermione's mother called them for dinner. _

_They were seated at the dining table, along with Hermione's two older brothers, Jason and Peter, and her parents, John and Rebecca. Harry gently placed his napkin at his lap and spoke, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, for inviting me to your home for dinner." He took a sip of water from a glass. Hermione and her twin brothers rolled their eyes as their mother replied, "Of course, Harry dear. You're welcome anytime." John merely patted Harry's head, which turned and emitted a grin to Hermione. She groaned and started to eat her salad. _

**Meanwhile…**

"_Aww lemme outta here!" Ron Weasely's voice cried out from the drawers. His brothers and best friend just locked him in there because he wouldn't share the cookies his mother had just finished baking. "I was just jokin! Of course I would've shared!" _

"_Fine. I think you've had enough for today." Fred's voice replied jovially. George and Draco were currently munching on chocolate chip cookies. Fred lifted himself off of the dresser where Ron popped his head out. His face was red all the way to the tips of his ears. Draco grinned and lent out a hand, which Ron gladly took. Once he was out, Draco handed him a cookie and Ron grinned. _

"_Wanna play chess?" Ron asked after he chewed slowly._

"_Sure." Draco stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth as he bounded down the stairs, where he almost ran into Ginny, Ron's little sister. _

"_Watch where you're going, Pippy" Draco grinned and started for the living room. Ginny touched her red hair and sighed. She turned and started to go upstairs when Ron ran into her. She glared at him and Ron smiled apologetically. _

_After 5 wins, Ron decided he was the Champion. Draco sniffed the air, "I let you win this time"_

"_And all of the other times we've played, right?" Ron grinned. The chess pieces started to reassemble and all of the rubble disappeared._

"_Want another round?"_

"_No." Draco scowled. He suddenly brightened. "Let's practice Quidditch." They rushed out to the backyard where Fred and George were de-gnomeing the field. They quietly retrieved their brooms and started a simple game of catch…_

After Harry and Hermione spent the day shopping at Diagon Alley, they walked around with ice cream and looked around trying to find a good pet. Harry was desperate for an owl, but Hermione wanted to be different. She wanted a pet that no one else would have. They reached the pet store together, where Harry purchased a snow white owl named Hedwig, and Hermione fell in love with a cat named Crookshanks, who was very much disllked by Harry, but luckily for him, the feeling was mutual. Hedwig was a very sweet bird who hooted gleefully whenever anyone petted her immaculately white head.

"Go ahead. Pet him." Harry glared at Hermione who was coaxing him to pet her beloved kitty. Crookshanks leered at Harry daring him to touch a hair on his body.

"Erm…I shouldn't. He doesn't seem to like me very much." Crookshanks continued to stare. _You got that right._

"Nonsense." Hermione patted her cat's head and snuggled him, bringing him into her arms for a hug. He purred and his eyes closed. "Crookshanks loves everyone." She held him at her chest where Crookshanks opened his eyes and watched Harry.

"Er.." Harry paused and moved his hand to pet the cat's neck. But he never got the chance to.

"YOW!' Crookshanks' eyes grew large and yellow as he leaped out of Hermione's arms and latched himself onto the front of Harry's jacket.

"ARGH!" Harry tried to pull the cat off, but Crookshanks continued to snarl and spit. Finally, after a final scratch, he leaped off and started to run down the street.

Bruised and humiliated, Harry looked at Hermione, whose eyes were large with shock. She brushed off cat hair from the front of Harry's jacket and started to run after her runaway.

"Crookshanks!" She could hear familiar purring. Turning around the corner, Hermione found Crookshanks in the arms of a boy her age with platinum blonde hair. Crookshanks was happily purring as his tail swished around. Next to the blonde was a tall redhead who was just as shocked as Harry was when he bouned around the corner.

"Oh Crookshanks!." Hermione stopped and regained her breath as she put a hand to her chest. "You gave me such a scare."

"Crookshanks is it?" the blonde eyed the cat in his arms . "Well, Crookshanks. I think your mommy wants you back now." He was about to transfer him over to Hermione's arms, when the cat gave a loud meow. He sank his nails into the blonde's arm, trying to stay in place.

"Hey! That hurts!" Draco glared. Hermione watched her cat. Crookshanks was definetly not going to let go. She sighed.

"Am I that unbearable?" Her large brown eyes started to water. "And we've only known each other for a couple hours. Fine. Be happy, Crookshanks."

Hermione turned and reached for Harry's hand. They walked towards the end of the alley, when they heard Draco's cry. "Hey! I don't want him! Take him back!"

Draco looked down at the cat. _Damn you._ Crookshanks seemed to be saying the same thing. He loosened his grip on Draco's arm and leapt down to the ground.

Harry was shocked. "Hermione! I thought you loved him!"

Hermione grinned. "I do. And apparently, so does he." She turned around and found that Crookshanks was trailing after her.

"Hi sweetie." She cuddled Crookshanks. Harry was appalled. "You are very clever."

"I know."

Draco looked down at his arm where there were several scratches, then down the alley where the two kids were leaving.

"Hey wait!" He and Ron took off, attempting to catch up.

Hermione turned around and Crookshanks glared at Draco with his lazy eyes. Ron stood behind, suddenly shy. Harry stood next to Hermione with his bright green eyes, earnest.

"I didn't catch your name". Draco released his breath.

"Hermione". She gave a warm smile and extended a hand.

"Draco". He took it.


End file.
